Peach Salinger
Peach Anaïs Salinger was a main character in the first season of You. She was portrayed by Shay Mitchell. Biography Peach is a privileged young woman, born into a notable literary family with wealth and vast resources. After meeting at Brown University, Peach assumes the role as the controlling queen bee of Beck’s inner circle of privileged friends. She takes an immediate dislike to Joe, assuming that he has sinister intentions.https://www.mylifetime.com/shows/you/cast/shay-mitchell In the series, Peach appears to care about Beck's interests but often keeps her in arm's length. They have been friends since college, Peach helps Beck with money and other luxuries. Initially, she admonishes Beck for pursuing a relationship with Joe on the grounds that she needs financial support to live as a writer, having free time to hone her craft. Peach looks down at Joes as a bookstore clerk for his inability to provide. Peach is manipulative, emotionally toxic and often parasitic. She appears intent on helping Beck, despite frequently engaging in sabotage and passive aggressive behavior. She wishes to have Beck near her at all times. and thrives on their codependence. Out of all Beck's friends, Joe notes that Peach has a level of cruelty and determination that makes her dangerous. Ironically, Joe is not incorrect as Peach puts herself in situations and then expects Beck to be with her or take care of her. Unlike Joe, she does not seem to care about Beck as a writer. In one fight, she states that Beck writes "self absorbed poetry." In another incident, Peach posts anonymously a drunken video of Annika using racially-charged language, knowing that it would harm her career as a social media influencer as revenge for posting a picture of Peach before her nose-job. As she once casually stated to Beck, people don't pay her to be fair. Peach has been in love with Beck for a long time. However, her feelings have been shown to be largely unrequited. Beck loves Peach as her friend and consistently supports her but for Peach this is not enough. Her anger, her demands and her agitations show that she does wish to coerce a romance if necessary as she loves Beck. In this regard, she and Joe are very much alike. Peach suffers from internalized homophobia. In "Amour Fou" she finally has Beck in her bedroom and starts kissing her. Later on, Beck questions her about her attraction, which immediately makes Peach hostile and abusive towards Beck. It is then implied that Peach's family is highly homophobic, which means she is denying her sexuality so that she is not disowned. Beck says she loves Peach as her friend and has come here to care for her after her injuries but Peach retorts with an insult that she is always taking care of Beck. Finally, Beck has enough and leaves realising that Peach will not admit she is lesbian/queer and that she takes out her frustrations on others; especially, those she loves She confronts Joe and starts realising things about him. Only to learn that Joe knows private things about her too; how she has naked pictures of Beck in her laptop. Joe then makes Peach angry when he says she should go to Paris, as she was planning, and settle down with a French Girl as Beck would never want her the way she does. This ignites her fury and they fight leading to Joe murdering Peach. In his view, he was "saving" Beck from a toxic friend. Appearances Season 1 (6/10) *Pilot *The Last Nice Guy in New York *Maybe *The Captain *Living with the Enemy *Amour Fou Romantic Relationships Relationships Trivia *Peach claimed to have a rare chronic bladder disease called interstitial cystitis. *Although not officially confirmed, it is heavily implied that she is a bisexual or a lesbian. It is also implied that her parents are homophobic. Book Comparisons Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters